I Wanna Be With You
by xLindsayMalfoyx
Summary: Story based on song 'I Wanna Be With You' by Mandy Moore. PansyDraco fanfic. This is my first fanfic. Please read and Review.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to that delas with Harry Potter. I don't own the 'I Wanna Be With You' lryics either.**

**---**

**I Wanna Be With You**

_**I try but I can't seem to get myself  
To think of anything but you **_

It was Pansy last dinner at home before she returned to Hogwarts. She sat at the table wondering if Draco was returning to Hogwarts this year. It has been 2 months since she last saw Draco Malfoy. She's worried about him she doesn't know what has been happening with him. Whenever he wrote to her he couldn't tell her anything incase someone got a hold of the owl. He told her as much as he could. Everynight before she went to bed she sat on the window seat in her bedroom crying, crying over Draco wonder if they would ever see each other again. Once dinner was over she ran up stairs to her room sat on the window seat burried her face in her hands and cried, cried until it was time for bed.

Pansy woke up the fallowing morning she had forgotten to take off her make-up before she went to bed. She looked in the mirror, her make-up had smeared down her face. She hurried and cleaned it up before her father saw her. Her father thought crying over a boy was a waste of time. She was dressed in jeans a white tank top and her mother always made her wear a sweater. She looked in her closet and pulled out her purple sweater. Draco always liked that one on her. She finished packing her things for school and she headed off the hogwarts with her parents and younger brother.

-

-

Pansy arrived at the Train Station in London, she ran through the wall between platform's 9 and 10 like she has for the 6 years. She helped her younger find a compartmet to stay in. When she was finished she walked along until she saw her friend Millicent. Pansy open the door to the compartment and found Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise Zabini and Draco. Draco looked at Pansy and Pansy looked at Draco. Draco stood up and walked towards Pansy.

"Draco, I've missed you so much." Pansy put her arms around Draco's neck and hugged him. Draco put his arms around her waist and hugged her back. They moved their heads so they were looking at each other.

"I've missed you too." Draco said looking at her. He leaned in and kissed her passionately and the lips. She kissed him back.

**_Your breath on my face  
Your warm gentle kiss, I taste the truth_ **

**-**

**-**

It was the third night back at Hogwarts after the summer vacation. Draco and Pansy were sitting on the couch in the Common Room looking at fire. Pansy sat on Draco's legs with her head resting on his shoulder. Draco's arms were wrapped around her waist with his head on her head. They didn't have to say to each other all they had to do was be with each other. They knew they couldn't be sperated they were always together. He loved her and she loved him. They will love forever and never turn each other down. Their love will never fade. Pansy moved her hands and held Draco's hands that rested around her waist. Draco kissed her head, Pansy closed her eyes and wished he would neverlet go.

_**I wanna be with you  
If only for a night  
To be the one whose in your arms  
Who holds you tight  
I wanna be with you  
There's nothing more to say  
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way  
I wanna be with you **_

_**- **_

_**-**_

Draco held Pansy's hand. They were taking a walk out to the ground of Hogwarts. The reached the lake ad stood there. Pansy moved in front of Draco, grabbed his hands and held them. He moved their hands around Pansy's waist and stood there. The watched the sunset. He loved her and she loved him. They didn't want to move they could stand there fore hours just looking at the sunset setting behind the trees. It felt so romantic. Pansy turned her head and kissed Draco on the cheak. Draco kissed her hand. They stood there just knowing they would be together forever.

**_So I'll hold you tonight  
Like I would if you were mine  
To hold forever more  
And Ill saver each touch that I wanted  
So much to feel before  
How beautiful it is  
Just to be like this_**

---

A/N: This in my first fanfic. So plz review and tell me if you like it.


End file.
